The objectives of this proposal are to establish personnel type priorities for development and educational needs and to develop objectives for education for cancer control. Other objectives are to design model curricula for proposed cancer control educational programs, develop criteria and describe scope and content for each curricular model, and to develop a methodology for program evaluation, including cost effectiveness. Hopefully, this will bring together the knowledge of cancer control and the knowledge of education in formulaitng programs that will advance cancer control through optimum preparation of all personnel substantially engaged in the effort.